One little Kiss
by NCISlover96
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see Wally just push up Artemis against the wall and kiss her like he meant it! WELL I HAVE! So here it is, all that unresolved sexual tension in one extreme kiss!


**Have you ever wanted to see Wally just push up Artemis against the wall and kiss her like he meant it! ****WELL I HAVE! ****So here it is, all that unresolved sexual tension in one extreme kiss!**

"This is your fault!" she yelled across the living room as they faced off in an ear-splitting screaming match. The rest of the team had decided to leave the two alone and go into town. They just needed time to cool down.

"_My _fault? Oh of course, it's my fault for saving you!" he retorted back. He couldn't believe it, he had saved her from falling 100 ft to her death and she was yelling at him cause one of her _arrows _fell! What the hell was her problem? She was lucky she wasn't the one lying on the sandy floors of the Bialyia Desert!

"You know how hard is to make one of those arrows? I was fine; I would have been able to make it back on the Bioship with_ all _myarrows." Actually she and he knew that if Wally had not helped Artemis back on the ship, this would be a very bad situation. It was just that they always fought; they did not even need a real reason to, they just did.

Both of them were heaving and were shooting daggers at each other. Wally, whose thoughts processed at a superhuman speed was quickly realizing that they should stop fighting and just calm down. He took a deep breath and concentrated on lowering his heartbeat. He looked at the blond haired archer in front of him. He took in every one of her features, how full and pink her pouting lips were and how her blue eyes were piercing him with such great beauty. He took in how her uniform had not covered that little strip of skin and how it seemed so soft to touch. His finger ached to reach out toward the creamy surface but in his head he was thinking about how he could possibly have these feelings toward the girl he so much hated. Then he realized that he never really knew why he hated her….

.

She watched as the cause of her bursting vocal chords face changed from anger to thoughtfulness to confusion and then lastly to what looked like….lust. She was taken aback as she watched Wally eyes scan her from head to toe admiringly. _What the hell? _ She thought as she slowly calmed down. She herself on brief occasions had seen Wally West without a shirt and to tell the truth, it was not bad. She scanned him up and down, resting on his brilliant green eyes. She always loved guys with green eyes and Wally West had some pretty great green eyes. She lowered her eyes to his shoulders, they were broad and definite and his arms were strong and well-defined. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Wally's arms circling her body and the feeling of his green eyes staring down into hers. She felt her heart start beating very fast again.

Wally was having an internal battle with himself as he stood ten feet away from a beautiful girl who was standing as still as him. He wanted so badly to just walk over to her and feel his lips meet hers, but he couldn't do that. Five minutes ago, they were just in the middle of a screaming match. Although now, Artemis seemed to have calmed down but Wally could feel her eyes roll over his form as he stood there bickering with himself. Finally Artemis seemed to have had enough and she turned away from him and started walking away. Well Wally was not going to have that. He zoomed over to her and without warning pushed her up against the nearest wall. Artemis let out a gasp but made no move to resist him. She looked at his lips and felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist; she let out a whimper and slowly slipped her eyes closed. Wally took this as his ok to move in and lowered his face so that it was mere centimeters from her lips. He paused wanting her to open her eyes.

Artemis who was expecting the pleasure of having Wally's lips meld themselves against hers was growing intolerant. She opened her eyes and saw a smirking face.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked growing quickly impatient.

"Gladly." And with that, Wally closed the final distance between their lips. It was someone lit a firework inside of him. It was pure bliss that had filled his mind now. He slid one hand up her back and wound it through her soft locks of hair. He could feel her shiver when he did this and it elicited a smirk from him that he was causing this reaction in Artemis.

He decided to take it a little farther. He slid his other arm down her leg so slowly that it was leaving goose bumps across her thigh. He stopped right under her knee and without warning, hitched it up around his waist. This made the archer gasp from surprise and delight. He pulled away for a second to see her full reaction and saw that her eyes were wide and full of desire.

Artemis who had realized his game had decided to teach him a lesson. She grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled his lips back to hers, this time pushing for dominance. Wally was not going to take that sitting down so he fought back. Sensing his resistance, Artemis decided to up her game.

She snaked her arm around his neck. She gently tugged on his hair and brought her arm to rest on his chest. She slid it slowly down his chest. Wally let out a low groan from the back of his throat. She smiled slightly in honor of her victory. She playfully nipped at his lower lip, asking for entrance. He granted it easily and their tongues battled for dominance. Artemis did not know how long she could control herself.

"Well, well, well." A voice from behind them said. They quickly broke apart from each other but Wally still held her up against the wall.

"Um," he started but nothing else came out. "So did you guys have fun?" He asked the awkwardly.

"Not as much as you guys," answered Megan. Superboy was standing besides her looking at the scene with much humor. "So, I am guessing you guys made up?" He asked them as he stepped around Megan and walked toward his room.

Artemis blushed a deep scarlet as she watched Megan follow Superboy's example and leave the room. Kaldur just smiled and followed suit. Robin who could not help but not make a comment on the situation said "So this is what you guys do when we aren't there, well don't let me interrupt. Carry on." And then with that, he also disappeared from the room. Wally faced Artemis once again with an apologetic look on his face.

She said nothing but pulled his face back to hers and continued with their….activities….for another good fifteen minutes before Robin came back and forcibly broke them apart before Red Tornado and Black Canary returned.

_At least there won't be any more arguments and screaming hysterics, _Robin, along with the rest of the team, thought as they watched the pair send subtle yet flirtatious looks at each other across dinner.

**Wow this was soooo random. I seriously just wrote this in a half hour when was I got home. Well, it's now 2 in the morning and I think I will sleep. SO I hope you guys liked it and you guys should review it and not just add it to favorites or subscribe for alerts ;) **


End file.
